Eden's Land
Unlock Eden's land by completing repairs in Eden. Beat the boss on level 10 of the maze to receive Driver Gumball Hidden Gumball To obtain Doctor Octopus # Find the Strange Portal before level 50 and use your Mecha's special attack 5 times on enemies in this floor. (This requires the use of 2 Energy Cubes.) # Disembark from your Mecha and go through the now-active portal. # Beat the special boss and pick up the Broken Mechanical Tentacle. # Find Doctor Octopus at F61+ and give him the broken tentacle, offer to defend him. # Defend him from the enemies for 6 rounds on this floor while he repairs his battle suit (make sure there isn't anything buffing them, they do 1.5x their attack to Doc Octo every turn). Stopping time is the easiest approach here if you can do it. Make sure that you kill the enemies! TIP: Be careful - if there is a Petri Dish in the room do NOT open it - the parasites will kill everything before the 6th round leaving Doc with an non-repaired suit and thus - not able to join you. S/L does not help since it opens the floor at the point where the parasites are already released! However, turns can always be advanced by casting self-buff spells, casting Earthquake or Death Ripple, or by using items. Special Enemies Features Except when unlocking the hidden gumball, Eden's Land does not have its own enemies or boss. Instead, every 10 floors (1F-10F, 11F-20F, etc.) of the maze is themed after most of the playable mazes, with that maze's enemies, features, and boss, in addition to its own shop and features; bosses start at 10F instead of the normal 30F. Sequence of initial appearance of mazes is random, but once a maze is in the game it firmly stays at the same floors in case you go back using Portal of Earth or similar effects. Some mazes have gameplay features differing from the ones in normal raids outside Eden's Land (check the table below). Special Skills: This maze has a mecha suit, Metal Storm, available at 1F that you can put on for significant boosts to stats, access to a special attack, and access to three upgrade trees for the mecha. These upgrades cost Smart Chips, but otherwise function identically to special Titles like Dragon Titles. Special Occurrences Charge Platform thumb|left|x60px Effect: +15 Attack, +150 HP. Culture Dish thumb|left|x60px Occupies a 2x2 area of the floor. Effect: Gets a "Clones" ally. (Valid in floor) Defense System thumb|left|x60px This device is visible and active when you enter the floor. You can destroy it once you reach it. When active, applies Enhanced Force Field on all monsters: Attack and HP +50% Upon destruction, receive : 2-4 Smart Chips Generator Set thumb|left|x60px Effect: Status Overload for 10 rounds: Metal Storm's attack is increased by 50% (Uses standard buff slot). Heavy Factory thumb|left|x60px Clear all the enemies on the floor to use the Heavy Factory to resupply your Mecha. Effect: 6-10 Smart Chip and recover 110 HP. Metal Storm thumb|left|x60pxFloor 1. Metal Storm is a mecha that you can embark. It enhances your stats, can be upgraded and lets you fire an Energy Cannon. It is a key element of this Maze. See Metal Storm for details. Parts Shop thumb|right|x60px * 20x Smart Chip: 300EP * Alloy Piercing Blade: 300EP * Composite Armor Piece: 300EP * Nerve Sensor: 300EP * Nanoscale Repair Kit: 300EP * Energy Cube: 300EP * Any piece of the Driver (Suit): 600EP Refining Device (Trap) thumb|left|x60px This device is visible when you enter the level and can be used right away. When used, it flips surrounding tiles and deals damage to surrounding enemies. 'Storage Room' (between F14-F44) thumb|left|x60px *Self-destruct Mecha to get 9 accelerators: ** 3 Eden Accelerator (60m), 3 Maintenance Accelerator (60m), 3 Cultivation Accelerator (60m) 'Strange Portal' thumb|left|x60px (between F31-49. One time per run only - if you skip it and then go back using PoE/Magic Carpet/Time Machine/Vampire Boots, etc. then the Portal will not emerge any more) *Using the Mecha's special ability 5 times will open the portal to fight a boss (see Hidden Gumball section) 'Strange Mechanic' (F80+) *Mechanic will randomly show up deep in the maze (F80+). He will only appear if you have fully upgraded all three trees for Metal Storm. The encounter changes based on whether on not you have previously completed his request: **If you have never completed his request, he will ask to borrow Metal Storm and promise to return it. If you let him borrow it, you will need to continue through 8 maze floors with no mech. If you succeed, the mechanic will tell you that he broke the mech, but gives you two rewards: ***Miniature Metal Storm that gives you the Metal Storm Wing Plane ***The Mecha Research Manual (permanently unlocked, added to inventory at the start of every Eden's Land run) **If you have already completed his request, the mechanic will give Metal Storm a stat boost for the current run. Corpses Quests / DP Gumball specific infos * Gang Cadre's special Blackmail result for the Parts Shop is 50x Smart Chips (1x/run). Title Specific Loot God of Thieves items Secondary Weapon Platform. '''Modify Metal Storm to launch rockets every 5 rounds. If used by any gumballs other than Driver, the attack will damage you instead of enemies. '''Components Pile. '''Gives Miniature Power Furnace. Use: Metal Storm's HP +100. When Metal Storm cast skills, 10% chance to consume energy. '''Energy Warehouse. Gives some airship materials and gold. Notes * If you take Sword Sage, the attack gain is to your attack without Metal Storm buff. Disembark to see what it will give you... ru:Граница Эдема Category:Mazes